Deja-Vu All over Again
by patricia51
Summary: Gabi wakes up in a strange bed again. She's not alone. Again. Femslash. Gabi/Logan. Alternate ending of "Young and Lesbian".


Deja-Vu All over Again by patricia51

(Gabi wakes up in a strange bed again. She's not alone. Again. Femslash. Gabi/Logan. Alternate ending of "Young and Lesbian".)

Gabi Diamond yawned without opening her eyes. She stretched. She froze. Her hand had brushed someone. Specifically someone's bare arm and shoulder. A slight stretch of her fingers confirmed there was also the swelling of what Gabi already knew was a smooth breast that she remembered was tipped by a pink nipple. She was in bed with Logan Rawlings.

She really was going to kill Elliot. This was all his fault. He had deliberately set her up with Logan, the editor of San Francisco Monthly responsible for selecting the "30 Under 30" most influential people in the city. Since Josh was 29 this was his last chance. Or really it was Elliot's who she was pretty sure wanted it more than Josh. Enough to ask her to go out for drinks with Logan and talk Josh up to here; while knowing full well that the editor was not only a lesbian but one who had expressed interest in Gabi AND who thought the pair of them were on a date. Not that she wasn't flattered but she really was straight. She thought.

She had also been extremely clueless. She hadn't figured out what was going on until Logan had mentioned changing the subject and then laid her hand on Gabi's thigh and then made a move, several in fact, to kiss her. Then the entire thing had been made clear, including the fact that the place they were at had only females present.

Gabi was NOT upset with Logan. Elliot had double-talked but without telling a straight out lie he had definitely given the other girl the impression that Gabi would be interested. The blonde chef had her heart melt when tough looking tattooed Logan broke down about being dumped by her girlfriend. She proceeded to try to comfort the other girl, just as she would with any other friend suddenly dumped by her SO. What difference did it make if Logan's was another girl?

Then she had her great idea. Her and her great ideas. Why couldn't she just once have listened to Yolanda's advice and sent a muffin basket? But oh no, she had to try to help out.

"Well go on a date to the restaurant your girlfriend works at," she proposed. "Make her jealous and realize what a great thing she had with you." Showing that she wasn't the only one who had lost her mind Logan had immediately agreed.

She had rushed home and changed clothes, donning what she considered a hot, hot outfit. Short, SHORT shorts were paired with a loose top that left one arm bare and heels to help show off her legs. The same legs that Logan had described as "great" she smugly thought. Even her roommate Sofia's amazement and wry comments had not slowed her rush. Or determination. Looking back now she wasn't sure exactly what that determination was all about. Certainly not this. Right?

Her self-confidence had been boosted even more at Logan's obvious approval of both her and her outfit. They had headed to the restaurant where Gabi had been impressed. Logan asked for and was immediately shown to her "usual Table". And this at Judy Green's place. Her elation at the opportunity to meet the woman chef, one of her idols, was seriously dimmed when she discovered that Judy was Logan's ex-girlfriend.

Both of them nervous, they had consumed a glass or two of wine to keep them steady while they waited for Judy to put in an appearance. Well and a Scotch and water apiece to go with the ones they had at the club earlier. But they were by no means drunk when Logan finally got the nerve up to enquire about her ex. Well, Gabi sighed, it makes sense that when you've just had a big breakup and you own the place you can take a night off it you want. Regardless of motives, Judy wasn't there.

Gabi had HAD to accompany Logan back to her apartment. She had to. They were friends now and friends don't abandon each other when one is as distraught as the magazine editor was. So they sat on the couch and had another glass of wine and Logan poured her heart out. Gabi listened and kept an arm around the other girl and stroked her hair and made soothing noises as the other girl laid her head on her shoulder.

When Logan had put her hand on Gabi's thigh in the club the young chef had been caught off guard. The touch had also been through Gabi's stretch pants. When the hand returned this time it was the bare skin of Gabi's thigh. Her upper thigh in fact, just below the bottom of the very short shorts she was wearing. Her inside thigh and when the fingers began to move gently they were only inches from the heat building between Gabi's legs.

Maybe she had been expecting it because this time the touch didn't make her jump. Rather it felt warm and even enticing. She turned her head slightly to try to form a protest though. Logan shouldn't be touching her like that, even if it did feel good and even if the fingers now disappearing up her shorts made her jump in a completely different way. But right there were two deep dark brown pools that she lost herself in; pools full of desire and need and fire. She was transfixed by them.

The inches that separated their lips shrank to nothing in an instant. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to Gabi for her mouth to open and her tongue to meet Logan's. It was natural for the other girl's hand to slide up under her top and rub her tummy in big flat circles; as natural as Gabi's hand to reach out and cup Logan's breast. And the fire that roared to life deep inside the young chef could not be put out.

Without losing touch the pair rose. Without breaking the kiss Logan steered Gabi to the bedroom. When the door closed behind them two swift hands pulled Gabi's top over her head before nimbly unfastening her bra. Not to be undone Gabi rid Logan of her top to reveal what the chef's exploring fingers had already found out, that the magazine editor had skipped wearing a bra.

The pair reeled to the bed. There was no doubt who was in charge now and Gabi loved the surrender. Logan pushed her down and straddled her. Leaning forward she kissed Gabi deeply again and again and then began to slide down the other girl's body. She engulfed one breast, drawing in until the smooth orb was wet and then letting it out. Logan repeated the action on the other breast and then pursed her lips and began to blow on them. Gabi arched, feeling her nipples harden to diamond points. A tongue flicked at each one and then Logan's lips resumed their journey.

All Gabi could do was hold onto the bed covers for dear life. Soft sucking kisses covered her tummy as she felt her shorts being undone. A desperate groan escaped her as Logan stopped kissing as the editor drew Gabi's shorts and panties down her legs, pausing at the end to rid the chef of her heels as well. Then slowly, so slowly she could barely stand it Logan began to kiss her way back up Gabi's legs, Inch by inch she explored the shapely calves; the soft, secret place behind each knee; the smooth inner thighs increasingly damp now with Gabi's fevered need. Then Logan closed on Gabi's soaking wetness and drove the normally already excitable blonde out of her mind.

It wasn't the first time someone had gone down on her but it had never been like this. Logan brought her to the tipping point again and again but always stopped before the one-time food blogger went over the edge. Just when Gabi couldn't stand it anymore, when she was desperately begging the other woman Logan suddenly slid up to cover Gabi's body with her own. She set her wetness against Gabi's and thrust hard with her hips. Gabi screamed, wrapped her legs around Logan and started the first of a series of shared orgasms until the pair collapsed together helplessly spent.

The pair slept late, Gabi thanking her stars that her duties involved making Josh breakfast only when the occasion had been decided a day or two in advance. She had just rose and stretched, avoiding any eye contact with Logan in her uncertainty when the apartment's doorbell sounded and an unfamiliar voice called out for Logan, causing the magazine editor to leap to her feet.

"Oh my GOD!" Logan moaned. "It's Judy." She looked wildly around the bedroom and then grabbed Gabi by the arm. "Quick, in here." Before Gabi could even open her mouth to protest Logan had jerked open the closet door and slung Gabi inside, closing it after her.

"Okay, besides this being deja-vu it's kind of ironic that I was just pushed IN the closet by a lesbian," she thought, carefully tested the doorknob. "At least she didn't lock me in."

The door flew open. Gabi's dress was thrown to her and the door slammed again. In seconds it opened once more and her underwear and shoes were tossed in by an increasingly frantic Logan."

"Coming," Gabi heard the other woman call after the door was slammed closed again.

There were some noises and the door came open once again, to reveal a just about dressed Logan. This time Gabi managed to get her mouth open but nothing came out, dues to the fact that the other girl grabbed her and kissed her deeply for a number of seconds. Logan then pushed her back slightly again, hopped out of the closet and started to close it. She stopped and spoke before closing the door the rest of the way.

"By the way, you're no longer 'So straight'."

The door closed. The lock clicked.

"Here we go again," moaned Gabi to herself. She wondered if she could find a cheap pair of shoes.

(The End)


End file.
